Paman Levi
by Dianzu
Summary: "Paman Levi begitu tampan. Eren jadi suka." —Eren Jaeger, bocah cilik 5 tahun yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. [oneshot; rivaere - happy birthday eren!]


_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang saya ambil dalam membuat fiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja._ _Menggunakan bahasa yang sedikit tidak baku._

 _ **A/N:** Saya tahu, fanfiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata atau sejenisnya._ _Sebelumnya, fiksi ini saya buat dengan pair JunHwan._ _Tadinya saya ingin publish kemarin, tapi baru sempat sekarang. Happy birthday, Eren Jaeger!_

 _ **Pair:** __Levi/Eren_

 _ **Genre** Romance/Humor_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **—Paman Levi—**

.

Kuliah tengah dalam masa libur. Maka Levi berinisiatif untuk mengambil kerja sampingan.

Sebab, boleh dikatakan dirinya bosan jika hanya berdiam diri dalam apartement dengan suasana sepi. Lagipula—hitung-hitung menambah uang jajan, kan?

Levi Ackerman itu—sesungguhnya anak orang kaya (boleh dibilang begitu). Akan tetapi, dirinya adalah sosok pria yang mandiri. Tak suka bermanja-manja dengan harta orangtua. Karena pada hakikatnya, ia sendiri berpikir kritis; _harta yang kugunakan sekarang milik orangtuaku, tak berhak jika diriku memamerkan atau menggunakannya dengan semena-mena._

Kebetulan juga, sahabat karibnya—Hanji Zoe merekomendasikan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa Levi lakukan untuk mengisi liburan tengah semester. Tentu saja, rekomendasi itu tak disia-siakan.

"Tapi... apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Teh hangat diminum perlahan. Cairannya membasahi kerongkongan, lalu sedikit mengisi kekosongan dalam perut yang sedaritadi meraung-raung minta diisikan makanan. Hanji hanya menghela napas, "Bagaimana jika pekerjaannya tidak sesuai keinginanmu?"

"Tidak apa. Itu akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri."

Mobil serta motor terus melintas pada jalan raya. Tentu terdengar suara klakson yang amat keras. Beruntung pula keduanya tengah berada dalam kafe—jadilah Levi dan Hanji tak merasakan hiruk piruk kota yang menyesakkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanji. Kerja sampinganku itu apa?"

Levi terlihat penasaran. Ia sadar—sejak awal, dirinya hanya asal menerima tawaran Hanji. Tak mendengar penjelasan maupun detail pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Kasir di kafe?"

"Bukan."

"Pelayan restoran?"

"Bukan."

"Tukang bersih-bersih taman kota?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

Disesapnya sedikit es jeruk yang dipesan Hanji. Sekadar melepas dahaga karena terus mengobrol. Wanita itu kian menatap Levi, "Pekerjaanmu adalah..."

.

Levi Ackerman, 21 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Bisnis. Hanya mampu diam ketika mengetahui kerja sampingannya.

Di depan sana, sepasang suami-istri tengah tersenyum sembari menggendong anak lelaki mereka yang baru berumur 5 tahun.

"Nak Levi. Kami titipkan anak kami padamu, ya."

Grisha Jaeger—selaku kepala keluarga berucap. Levi masih memasang wajah datar ketika menanggapinya, "Tentu saja."

Dirinya akan menjadi seorang _babysitter_ selama seharian penuh.

Kalau boleh dibilang—ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengasuh seorang anak. Dan lagi, dirinya tak pernah mengayomi sosok bocah kecil macam Eren Jaeger—anak dari tuan Grisha dan nyonya Carla.

Dilihatnya sang bocah yang terlihat berbinar. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebegitu senang, "Ayah, Ibu. Paman ini akan menjagaku?"

Kini Eren kecil bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Begitu berapi-api dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hati. Tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Iya, Eren. Paman Levi akan menjaga Eren selama Ayah dan Ibu pergi." sahut Carla lembut. Diusapnya sang anak sayang.

Levi hanya memasang wajah kaku. Dalam hati kelimpungan bagaimana cara mengurus bocah kecil. Mata Eren mendadak berbinar, tubuhnya bergerak senang, "Benar. Dan jangan merepotkan Paman Levi, ya." ucap Grisha.

"Oke, Yah."

Kini tuan rumah pergi. Melambaikan tangan pada sang anak yang terlihat senang. Tentu—ada maksud tersembunyi mengapa Eren kecil begitu bahagia.

"Paman," panggil Eren. Tingginya hanya sepinggang Levi.

Lelaki dewasa merunduk (menatap sang bocah), lalu ia berjongkok, "Iya, Eren?"

Bocah itu segera mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher kokoh Levi. Ditatapnya sang Paman dalam, begitu mengintens dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Levi masih diam saja melihat kelakuan sang bocah.

"..., Paman Levi begitu tampan. Eren jadi suka."

Ternyata, di balik senyum berbinar, mata yang terpengkur dalam kaca menyilaukan, pipi mengembang dengan rona merah menjalar, ternyata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sedaritadi.

"Suka?"

Eren mengangguk. Semakin berbinar matanya, "Eren cinta sama Paman Levi!"

Selama 21 tahun terakhir, ia hidup, bernapas, bergerak, bertumbuh, untuk kali pertamanya ada sosok kecil yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Ingatkan, _untuk pertama kali_. Kalau wanita maupun lelaki manis dewasa lain sudah sering melakukan hal ini. Namun selalu ditolak oleh Levi.

Nah, kalau anak kecil yang menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana? Kalaupun ia tolak perasaan tulus Eren. Nanti anak ini akan merasakan patah hati. Orang patah hati biasanya akan merenung dalam kamar seharian, selalu sendiri, selalu menangis, tak nafsu makan, depresi, sakit, atau lebih parah lagi ada yang sampai bunuh diri.

 _Kan bahaya kalau Eren melakukan hal gila itu. Bisa diamuk massa nanti sama orangtuanya._

"Paman Levi, Eren imut kan?"

"Ah? Eum—iya,"

 _Aw, jantung Eren jadi cenat cenut dibuat._

Mereka bertatap mata selang beberapa lama. Tak bosan-bosannya Eren mengagumi ketampanan sang Paman baru. Begitu keras rahangnya, begitu gagah pundaknya, begitu kokoh lehernya, membuat cenat cenut jika dirasakan. Sedangkan Levi sendiri bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Hm—kau mau makan di luar?"

"Paman mengajakku kencan?"

Ucapan Eren begitu polos. Membuat Levi terkekeh, lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang bocah, "Hoo. Jadi, kau ingin berkencan dengan Paman, Bocah?"

Dan sahutan Levi membuat tubuh Eren meremang panas dingin. Mana tahan bocah kecil yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu untuk sekadar memberikan _wink_ khas anak berumur lima tahun. _Masih kecil saja dia sudah berani menggoda, ckckck._

.

Suasana tengah bersinar menderang. Matahari memberikan cahaya penuh untuk orang mengawali aktivitas.

Sesuai rencana hari ini, kedua pasangan ( _babysitter_ dan anak asuhannya) akan melakukan kencan. Kencan pertama. Ya, berjalan berdua, menikmati momen bersama, tersenyum satu sama lain. Benar-benar layaknya kekasih.

Kedua tangan bertaut mesra. Eren sedikit kelimpungan dengan langkah Levi yang lebih lebar. Tingginya kan hanya sebatas pinggang sang Paman, "Paman Levi!"

"Ya?"

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja. Eren susah melangkah."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Levi yang amat tidak peka baru menyadari. Eren kan mungil bagai boneka.

"Mau Paman gendong?"

Levi bertanya. Eren merona.

"G—gendong? Nanti jika banyak yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Eren kan malu."

Kalau sudah begini, wajah Eren memang amat menggemaskan. Lihatlah pipinya yang kenyal, bibir mengerucut lucu, wajahnya merona. Levi gemas sendiri.

 _Beginikah kids zaman now merasakan cenat cenut_?

Namun, pada akhirnya bocah kecil itu digendong juga. Mata hijau Eren terlihat melebar—sungguh imut reaksinya. Lalu kedua tangan digunakan untuk menutup wajah.

"Hoi, kok wajahnya ditutup?"

"Eren malu!"

Sekeliling menatap mereka begitu manis. Bak seorang ayah yang tengah mengayomi anaknya. Para wanita yang melihatnya pun terpesona; _Benar-benar ayah-able._

Namun Eren mengintip. Dilihatnya banyak para wanita yang menatap Paman kesayangannya. Dengan decakan kagum dan terpesona. Seakan tengah menyuarakan isi hati agar segera dinikahi. _Hell no_ , ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Sebab Paman Levi hanya milik Eren seorang.

Lalu, bergeraklah kedua tangan— _yang awalnya digunakan untuk menutup wajah_ —segera memeluk erat leher kokoh Levi. Diletakkan kepala pada ceruk leher, menatap para wanita gatal dengan tatapan sinis.

' _Paman Levi milikku_!'

 _Duh, yang sedang dimabuk cinta._ _Memang amat posesif._

Tapi, apa peduli wanita yang lain. Toh, mereka semakin menganggap Eren amat lucu dan terlihat seperti sosok bocah yang diidam-idamkan untuk dijadikan anak.

' _Jadikanlah Aku istrimu, Mas._ '

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati para wanita yang melihat mereka.

"Paman, Eren mau ke sana!" Eren menunjuk sebuah tempat bermain untuk anak kecil.

Levi menoleh, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana."

Kaki melangkah. Berdecit antara bunyi sepatu kets dengan jalan aspal. Udara semakin menyerbak tatkala kecepatan berjalan ditambah. Dalam gendongan, Eren mencengkram erat kerah baju Levi. Ia suka bau harum parfum sang Paman tampan. Sungguh memabukkan dan membuat candu. Eren semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Levi. Ia digendong ala koala. _Benar-benar centil anak tuan Grisha dan nyonya Carla yang satu ini, ckckck._

Setelah sampai, Levi segera menurunkan Eren dari gendongan (kalau boleh jujur, Eren sungguh kecewa karena sudah sampai. Kalau tahu begini, ia memilih pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh— _agar bisa gelendotan dengan Paman Levi lebih lama_ ). "Nah, Bocah. Bermainlah sepuasnya."

Terlihat banyak anak-anak yang sebaya dengan Eren tengah bermain riang. Berlari, mengejar, duduk manis, serta memakan bekal. Mata zambrud Eren tertuju pada sebuah ayunan. Dilihatnya beberapa anak yang tengah tertawa ketika tubuhnya terbang mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan tanpa menengok kanan dan kiri. Ia segera menghampiri ayunan yang sedang bergoyang. Matanya berbinar. Ia ingin diayun juga. Maka dari itu, segeralah dia berjalan—mendekat pada ayunan yang tengah kencang bergerak tanpa memikirkan apa risikonya.

 _Duagh_..

Dan benar saja, wajahnya terhempas—terkena besi pada ayunan yang tengah melambai. Hidungnya memerah, mata hijau mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening. Mulailah paduan suara yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga dengan volume yang membahana. Yup, Eren menangis dengan keras.

Tentu saja, Paman Levi segera datang menghampiri. Digendongnya Eren kecil, lalu mereka duduk di bangku dekat taman.

"Masih sakit?" Levi mulai mengusap pelan wajah Eren. Dihapusnya air mata yang sudah meleber ke mana-mana dengan ibu jari.

Eren hanya sesegukan. Dikerucutkan bibir mungil ke depan—guna menunjukkan jika dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Levi mengerti perasaan Eren; dahulu ketika kecil, dirinya amat nakal—sering melakukan hal-hal yang sudah dilarang Bunda Kuchel.

 _Chu._

Udara yang— _sebenarnya sangat sejuk_ —berubah menjadi panas. Matahari begitu menyinari kota Sina dengan cahaya yang berkilau. Levi mengecup lembut bibir mungil Eren. Dikecup kembali hidung yang memerah. Lalu diusap rambut brunette yang berkilau terkena pantulan sinar mentari.

Wajah Eren benar-benar merah—entah karena efek sinar matahari yang menyengat, terkena besi ayunan, atau karena hal lain yang membuatnya merah. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Eren dan Kamisama saja yang boleh tahu.

"Dulu, Bunda Paman selalu mengecup seperti ini ketika Paman menangis," jelas Levi. Ia berkata dengan suara bariton, "Apa masih sakit?"

Kepala digelengkan, wajahnya menunduk karena malu. Padahal awalnya Eren sungguh centil pada Levi. Namun sekarang? Bahkan ia terlihat malu-malu.

Lalu keduanya lebih memilih pergi dari taman. Mereka berjalan beriringan (Levi menggandeng tangan mungil Eren). Menikmati jalanan Sina yang indah dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Paman Levi," panggil Eren.

Levi yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, "Iya?"

"Apa Paman sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Belum. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau belum, jadilah kekasih Eren!"

 _Uhuk_ , Levi mendadak tersedak debu udara. Sedangkan Eren tengah tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, kau kan masih kecil, Bocah. Kalau nanti sudah besar, Paman yang akan semakin tua." sahut Levi.

"Paman Levi walau tua, tapi tetap tampan." Eren berucap dengan malu-malu. Terlihat kembali rona merah yang mulai menjalar pada kulit putih.

Tentu saja, ucapan Eren mengundang gelak tawa Levi. Digendongnya Eren kecil ala bayi koala, lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah besar, agar Paman bisa segera melamarmu."

"Tentu saja Paman! Eren akan cepat dewasa!"

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Eren seharian ini, Nak Levi." Carla tersenyum sembari menggendong Eren.

Sedangkan yang digendong masih mengerucutkan bibir lucu. _Duh, yang mau berpisah_.

"Tidak masalah, saya kan memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Eren," sahut Levi begitu mantap dan absolut. Sungguh terlihat jantan dengan suara yang menggelegarkan hati.

Mereka semua tersenyum (kecuali Eren). Ia masih tak rela akan berpisah dengan Paman barunya. Levi yang melihat gelagat Eren pun segera mengusap kepala sang anak, "Jangan sedih begitu. Lain waktu, Paman akan datang lagi untuk bermain."

"Eren tidak mau Paman Levi datang untuk bermain," ucap Eren.

Tentu saja, kedua orangtuanya pun terlihat bingung (termasuk Levi). Bukankah sedaritadi Eren begitu senang ketika bersama Levi? "Lho, kok Eren begitu sama Paman Levi?" ucap Grisha.

"Pokoknya Eren tidak mau Paman Levi datang untuk bermain..."

Eren lantas menunduk.

"... maunya Paman Levi datang untuk melamar Eren," kemudian disembunyikannya wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna pada ceruk leher Ibu Carla.

Grisha dan Carla hanya dapat melongo. Ternyata, anak semata wayang mereka tengah dimabuk cinta. Sungguh, hormon labil Eren datang begitu cepat. Sedangkan Levi hanya tersenyum, "Cepatlah dewasa Bocah. Agar Paman bisa segera menikahimu."

.

 _13 tahun berlalu._

Kini, umur Levi Ackerman sudah menginjak 34 tahun. Sudah memenuhi syarat untuk segera melepas status lajang.

Dirinya sudah sukses. Memiliki perusahaan besar hasil jerih payah sendiri. Dan juga Ayahnya—Kenny Ackerman—telah memberikan perusahaannya pada Levi. Jadilah kini Levi memiliki dua perusahaan besar. Tak lepas dari kekayaan yang melimpah, dirinya amat rendah hati dan baik. Tak pernah sombong akan harta yang menggunung (ketimbang harus disombongkan, lebih baik diberikan kepada yang membutuhkan). Sungguh penyayang dan tampan. Lihatlah otot bisep dan trisep yang semakin menggoda untuk sekadar mencuci mata. _Benar-benar suami idaman, bukan_?

Bohong jika tidak ada wanita atau laki-laki manis yang tak tertarik padanya. Bahkan mungkin—yang menulis cerita inipun juga sudah terbuai oleh Levi Ackerman (ya, sudah pasti).

Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya kelimpungan.

 _Kapan menikah, Levi_?

Itu adalah pertanyaan terseram adanya. Boro-boro menikah, calon saja tidak punya ( _adakah yang berminat mencalonkan diri_?).

Karena lelah dan bosan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Levi berjalan-jalan sendiri ke taman dekat kantor. Di sana banyak anak-anak yang tertawa riang ketika bermain. Ada banyak wanaha anak-anak yang dapat dimainkan. Levi sedikit mengulum senyum, ia mengingat 13 tahun yang lalu. Dirinya mengayomi bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tengah mengalami masa _cinta monyet._

Bagaimana kabar Eren Jaeger sekarang? Perlahan Levi merasa penasaran. Apa masih ingin menikah dengan dirinya?

" _Huwee_!"

Terdengar suara tangis yang memekakkan telinga. Levi melihat sosok bocah perempuan yang menangis. Wajahnya memerah, ia terkena besi ayunan. Sungguh, persis seperti Eren dulu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya?" terlihat sosok laki-laki remaja dengan kulit tan mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis kecil. Dikecupnya kening yang terkena besi tadi, "Masih sakit?"

Remaja laki-laki itu begitu manis. Tubuhnya tinggi (namun kurus). Rambut brunette membuatnya begitu imut. Ia sungguh penyayang. Lantas, gadis kecil itu segera berlarian menuju sang Ibu. Levi merasa tidak asing dengannya.

Ia melangkah mendekat, lalu menepuk pundak remaja itu.

Kepala sang remaja menoleh, mata dengan pupil zambrud mengerjap lucu. Bibir merah muda yang bersinar.

"Eren?"

"Paman Levi?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tak bosan menatap bola mata yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kini, taman bermain terasa hening. Tiba-tiba saja daun mulai berguguran, "Mau menikah dengan Paman, Eren?"

Mendadak wajah Eren memerah. Yang benar saja, kau dilamar di taman ketika sudah 13 tahun tak bertemu.

"Berjumpalah dengan Ayah dan Ibu dulu, Paman!"

"Tidak masalah. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti setuju."

"Percaya diri sekali, Anda."

"Jadi kamu tidak mau menikah dengan Paman?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU, PAMAN LEVI!"

"Ayo kita pergi ke KUA sekarang,"

"HAH?!"

Lalu, Levi Ackerman pun menggendong Eren Jaeger ala _bridal styl_ _e_

.

 **Selesai**

 **—30 Maret 2018—**


End file.
